


Valentine's Day

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and a certain blonde beauty is having a hard day. Can Darien make it better?





	

Mine, Sailor Moon is not.

 ~*~V~*~

Ah, Valentine’s Day. The one day of the year set aside for romance and love. A day of declaration for those truly enjoying one of life’s greatest gifts.

Unless you were in with the select group of people who were in fact alone on this most special of days.

This statement rang true for one, Darien Shields.

He pushed his way through the doors and into the arcade he had become so fond of. Originally, he hadn’t planned on coming today. The view from his stool at the bar would prove to be lined with romantic couples over lovingly enjoying each other’s companies. 

He made his way up to the bar where his very best friend was currently smiling to him in greeting and already pouring him a cup of coffee.

“Hey, Drew,” he greeted as his reached his seat and the coffee was placed in front of him. “Thanks.”

“How ya doin’, bud?” Andrew asked, leaning against the counter like a bartender that a drunk was about to confide in. Darien smiled at his antics. 

“I’m good,” he answered. “Got plans tonight with the little lady?” He took a small sip of his piping hot coffee.

“Yeah, I’m taking her out to dinner after I close up tonight. I got her that pretty silver bracelet she wanted so badly. So, I’m pretty sure I did well this year,” he joked. Darien gave him a chuckle and a shake of his head before taking another sip and placing his coffee back on the counter. “How about you? Big plans tonight?” He received a hard roll of the man’s eyes in reply.

“You know better than that, Drew. I don’t do Valentine’s Day plans.” It was Darien’s turn to receive an eye roll. 

“The only reason you don’t do Valentine’s Day is because you don’t have anyone to do Valentine’s Day with,” he said as he began wiping the counter clean.

“Andrew…” Darien warned. But the blond continued.

“But that is not for lack of trying. And by lack of trying, I mean on their part. Not yours. How many valentines have you gotten today?”

“Andrew.” He warned.

“How many?” Andrew pushed. Darien knew the point he was trying to make but he didn’t want to hear it. Again.

“It doesn’t matter how many! None of them are the right one.” Darien argued.

“And who is the right one?” Andrew pushed. Darien rolled his eyes.

“I’ll know the right one when she walks through the door, okay?” As if on cue, a bell signaled the door opening to allow someone access to the arcade. Darien paid it no mind as Andrew looked to greet the incoming customer. Suddenly, his friend’s face gained a smug and knowing look.

“Well that couldn’t have been more perfect,” he stated with a chuckle. Darien followed Andrew’s gaze until he landed on the bond beauty heading their way. He rolled his eyes again and turned back to Andrew.

“That’s not funny.” 

“It wasn’t supposed to be.” Was his response, which in turn earned him a glare.

The girl took the empty place beside him, choosing not to sit. Instead she stood and leaned against the counter.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ms. Serena,” Andrew chirped happily. “Your usual?” He asked. Serena sighed, almost in defeat and Darien frowned at her response. He took a sip of his coffee, careful not to look at her.

“Yeah, that would be great,” she said sadly. Andrew had already started on her chocolate shake. “Happy Valentine’s to you too.” She added, as if remembering her manners.

“You okay?” He asked, setting the malt drink in front of her. 

“I’ll tell you later,” she conceded, motioning toward Darien with a quick flick on her head. The movement was not lost on him. He saw and understood her meaning. She didn’t want to talk in front of him. 

His heart clenched in his chest but he couldn’t really blame her. Whatever is was that was bothering her, she felt it was something he would make fun of her for. And in all honesty, it probably was. Teasing her was the best way to get a rise out of her and make her notice him. And as much as he wished their relationship had started in a completely different way, none of that could be helped now. He would have to play with the cards he was dealt.

“What’s going on, Meatball Head?” He finally chimed in as Andrew set the shake in front of her. She seemed very upset and tense about something. Maybe he could get her to release some of that, even if it meant taking it out on him. She grabbed her drink, pointedly refusing to look at him.

“Not today, Darien.” She said softly. And with that, she turned and made her way to a booth where she threw her school bag down before plopping down on the soft cushion herself. Darien’s frown grew deeper. Never had she turned down a fight before, no matter what her state of mind. Never had she turned down the opportunity to call him a jerk and remind him that her name was not Meatball Head. Although he never did need the reminder.

Darien turned back to Andrew, intent on voicing his concerns out loud to his best friend. But he was stopped in his track at the look on his friend’s face. Andrew looked solemn and grim as he stared at Serena across the room.

“What’s going on?” Darien asked, feeling as though he was being left out on some important information. Andrew shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off the blond beauty.

“I’m not sure. But I don’t like it,” he answered honestly. Darien turned back to look at the girl he regularly teased. She had a laptop open in front of her but looked as though she wasn’t really paying attention to what was on it. She was zoning out, lost in her own thought. Her shake sat untouched to her side, a sight that genuinely concerned him. Normally her shake would already be half gone before she even made it to her booth. He frowned and looked back to Andrew.

“Drew,” he called out, finally drawing the other man’s gaze back to him. “How about a basket of fries,” he motioned to Serena with a tilt of his head. “On me.” Andrew nodded and moved toward the fryer. Darien stood and made his way toward the spaced-out girl. 

He stood for a moment beside her booth table, watching as she stared out of the window, her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table. She didn’t even take notice that he had approached or that he was staring at her, waiting for a snappy remark. He felt a bit awkward and so he slid into the seat across from her. She jumped, startled by the sudden movement the table made as he hit it on his way in the booth. A look of confusion took over her features.

“I’ve got some fries coming if you want some,” he offered. Her confused look deepened but she shook her head no and drew her attention back to the window. He took a moment as he watched her. Something was very wrong. This wasn’t his Meatball Head in front of him today. He gently placed a hand on hers in an attempt to gain her attention.

“Hey, Serena, if something is bothering you...” he stopped suddenly when her head whipped to face him. Fire burned in her eyes and he immediately knew he had said something desperately wrong. She jerked her hand away and stood slowly. He swore he could see steam coming from her ears and nose and recoiled a bit.

“’Serena?’” She spit her own name out like venom. He felt the need to shrink even more in his seat. “’Serena’?! Since when have you EVER used my real name!?” Her voice was getting louder, even more so now that the entire arcade had quieted down to listen in. “And why, oh why, would I receive such an honor? Let me guess! Is it maybe because it’s Valentine’s Day and you’re trying to get a piece of ass, too?” He frowned at her accusation. “Well listen close, buddy. I am NOT putting out, got it? Not for you! Not for anyone!!” She screamed. Slamming her laptop shut, she swept it off the table and stormed out of the arcade, not giving him a chance to defend himself at all.

Darien sat perfectly still, shock taking over his whole body. He looked around the arcade to see everyone’s attention was solely on him. Everyone was staring, some with looks of disgust. He shook his head at them is a desperate attempt to tell everyone he had not proposed what it had sounded like.

He turned around in the booth to face Andrew, whose face had morphed again from earlier confusion and concern to pure anger. Darien stood and made for his friend.

“I am going to kill him,” Andrew growled between gritted teeth. Darien stopped just short of the bar.

“Andrew, I didn’t proposition her! I don’t know…”

“I know you didn’t!” Andrew yelled. In all the years Darien knew him, he had never seen his best friend this angry. “But you know what?” He spit out, pointing a finger at Darien. “This is your fault too! If you would just get the hell over yourself…”

“Excuse me?”

“…and tell the girl how you actually feel about her instead of hiding behind a wall like a damn child, this wouldn’t have fucking happened in the first damn place!” 

Now Darien was mad. He didn’t think he had ever heard Andrew cuss this much! How was any of this his fault? And what exactly was his fault? He was being unincluded in seemingly very valuable information and he was getting yelled at for it. He wasn’t going to take much more of this.

Coming around the counter, he grabbed his friend by the bicep and dragged him toward the back room. He gave their arcade audience a glare and growled out, “Okay, people. Shows over!” Pushing Andrew into the man’s office, he slammed the door behind him. He was going to get answers now! He looked to the arcade owner as he began pacing the floor.

“What the hell was that?!” He yelled as he motioned toward the door, referencing their debacle not minutes ago. Andrew sighed heavily and finally turned to face his tall, dark friend.

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to take that out on you,” Andrew apologized, running a hand through his hair. Darien stayed quiet and waited for him to continue. Andrew sat in a chair and put his head in his hands and huffed. He was trying to get his anger in check and Darien could respect that. With a deep breath, he took the chair opposite his best friend.

“Okay. So how about you tell me, calmly, what is going on?” Darien questioned. Andrew nodded his head and rubbed his face with his hands before looking to Darien.

“Serena has been talking to a guy for the last week or so…” he started.

“Talking to a guy?” Darien interrupted. He received a glare in return for his interruption. “Sorry,” he muttered. “Continue.”

“So, anyway… this guy has been trying to get her to date him since the beginning of the school year.” Darien frowned at this but didn’t say anything. “He has been calling her and leaving her little notes in her locker at school and giving her little presents. Anyway, she finally agreed to let him take her out and they have been “talking” for, like I said, about a week.” He wiggled his fingers in the air at the word talking. 

“Serena doesn’t really care for this guy but she agreed because she didn’t want to be alone on Valentine’s Day when everyone else she knew had a date.” He looked pointedly at Darien. “She didn’t want to be alone on Valentine’s Day because she knew you would make fun of her for it. It’s the whole reason she went on a date with this guy last night.” Andrew said with slight venom. Darien ducked his head slightly and stared at the floor. That was probably true. 

After a few moments, and still staring at the floor, he spoke. “So…that doesn’t explain why she just flipped out on me. I didn’t say anything wrong.”

“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t you who said or did anything wrong.” Andrew admitted. Darien looked at him questioningly.

“Did?” He asked. Andrew took another sigh and looked to the ceiling with almost an ashamed look.

"The guy who has been chasing her is Nathan Wolfe.” He admitted again. Darien shot up from his chair, staring down at his blonde friend.

“Nathan Wolfe?!” He yelled, astonished and pissed all at the same time.

Nathan Wolfe was his age and was known for the being the biggest player in the city. He was notorious for sleeping with any and every girl he could get his hands on and then bragging about it to whoever would listen. He prided himself on adding names to his list of women he had conquered. He was a despicable wretch of a man and Darien truly despised him.

“How could you let her go out with him?!”

“I didn’t know who it was until last night!” Andrew answered, standing up as well and pacing again. “I knew she was talking to a guy and all the things he had been doing for her, the notes and stuff, but he didn’t tell me his name until right before her date last night when he walked in here to pick her up. By the time I realized it was him she had been talking about this whole time, they were already gone.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Darien spit out. Andrew turned to him.

“Call you? I didn’t know what they where they were going or what they were doing so the only information I would have been able to give you is who it was.”

“I would have found them...” Darien started but was interrupted.

“Found them? And done what? Dragged her away by her pig tails? Because she wouldn’t have left with you willingly.”

“I could have told her what he was like!”

“And she would have believed you? Or she would have thought you were trying to sabotage her date so you would have something to laugh at her for later?” He asked. Darien stayed silent. He knew the point Andrew was trying to make and he had made it. What reason would she have to leave with him willingly or believe anything he said about her ‘date’. “There is only one sure fire way you could have gotten her to leave with you and even that is doubtful.” Andrew added. Darien looked to him confused. “Why?” Andrew asked, his voice heated again, although not as much as before. “Why do you care what happens to her anyway?” Darien’s eyes widened in astonishment. “Why do you even care if she becomes just another notch on his belt?”

“How can you ask me that?” Darien asked in disbelief.

“How can I not? You obviously could care less for the girl as much as you tease and make fun of her.”

“Hey, she does the exact same thing to me!”

“In defense!” Andrew’s voice was getting louder again. “You always start it by asking if she flunked another test or when she is going to change her “stupid hairstyle” or…”

“Okay, I get it!” But Andrew wouldn’t let up.

“…the fact that she is a little clumsy. Why do you tease her so much? Why can’t you ever just say something nice for a change? Be the good guy that I know you are? I don’t understand why you put up all of these walls and treat her like she is some dumb little…”

“BECAUSE I LOVE HER!” Darien finally yelled in response to his best friends pushing. And he knew he was loud. The whole arcade opposite the door probably heard him. “I tease her to keep her close! I don’t want to lose any contact with her even if it means having to fight with her every day! And I put up a fucking wall so I don’t get hurt! Is that what you want to hear?” It came out all in a rush of air.

To his surprise and aggravation, Andrew smiled. “Yes.” He said, his voice now returning to the calm demeanor Darien was used to out of his best friend. “That is exactly what I want to hear. It’s something you needed to finally say out loud. And it’s definitely something she needs to hear, too.”

Darien sighed and ran his hand through his jet-black hair. “How exactly am I supposed to tell her?”

“Just like you did me.” Answered Andrew. Darien looked at him dumbfounded.

“I’m supposed to just scream it in her face?” He asked, receiving a laugh from the arcade owner.

“Don’t be silly. From the heart.” Darien contemplated this for a few moments before turning back to Andrew.

“Was any of that true? Or did you make it up to get me to confess?” He wondered. Andrew’s face darkened and Darien knew the answer before he spoke.

“No, it’s all true. That asshole tried something on her. I know it.” Darien shook his head and huffed in anger. “I’ll take care of Nathan. You go make sure she is okay. I know she could use a friend right now,” Andrew said.

“You really think she will talk to me?” Darien asked hopefully. Andrew shrugged.

“Honestly, no. Not at first, at least. But I know you can get her to open up.” He answered honestly. Darien nodded again and headed for the door. He stopped short, his hand on the doorknob, and looked over his shoulder at his best friend.

“Thanks,” he said sincerely. Andrew smiled a wide smile.

“Any time, buddy.”

~*~

Darien exited the arcade, fully aware that all its patrons were watching him. A few even gave him a thumbs up. It was clear they had heard his outburst in the back room. He ignored them as he headed out the door and down the street. He had a pretty good idea of where his blond beauty had taken herself. He knew her treasured spot and was fairly certain he would find her there. 

As he turned the corner, a grimace took over his features. Walking toward him was the man responsible for all of this; for hurting the one he loved. His friend walked beside him and they laughed at something. Probably his latest conquest. In the back of his mind, Darien heard Andrew’s words. “I’ll take care of Nathan. You go make sure she is okay.” Darien knew he should just keep walking but as the man drew nearer, Darien’s anger rose.

Nathan looked up and saw him. He waved with a grin as they got closer. “Hey Darien, what’s…” But that was all he was able to get out before Darien’s anger got the best of him. Drawing his hand back, he punched the pervert square in the nose. He heard and felt bones break in the man’s face and he went down, hitting the ground hard. Pain shot through Darien’s own hand and he knew he had hurt it. But it was worth it. “What the fuck?!” Nathan yelled out, holding his nose as blood gushed out.

Darien knelt down, grabbing the wounded man by his shirt and bringing him inches within his own face. “If you ever even look at her again, I will make sure no other woman is able to touch you again. Do you understand me?”

“Who the fuck…..wait….Serena? This is about the bimbo with the huge knockers?” He asked in disbelief. Rage soared though him again and again his fist connected with the man’s face, this time landing on his eye. The force knocked Nathan out and left him lying on the sidewalk. Darien stood and shook his hand, attempting to shake away the pain now coursing through his bones. He was pretty sure now that he had broken something. But he would deal with that later. He looked toward the friend, who had been standing to the side, watching in shock.

“You should probably get him to a doctor,” Darien said. The friend silently nodded as Darien stepped over the unconscious man and continued down the sidewalk. 

As soon as he was around the next corner, he stopped. Bending over slightly in pain, he gripped the hand he had punched Nathan with and let out a pained breath. Cursing to himself, he shook his hand as if again shaking away the pain. This only caused is to hurt more and knew then that he had definitely broken something. His knuckles were also slightly bleeding. 

He continued down the sidewalk and headed toward the park. The wind blew gently, rustling his hair as he looked around. Darien paid attention when Serena talked, whether she knew it or not. He knew her favorite place to be was a bench beside the pond under a big oak tree. And he knew that was where he would find her.

And he did.

He stopped short as his gaze landed on the pretty blond. She sat on her bench, hands clenching the edges of it on either side of her knees. Her head was bowed and he could see silent tears running down her cheeks. His heart twisted in his chest and the anger sparked in him again. He wanted to punch that dumbass in the face all over again.

Approaching her slowly, he stood slightly off to the side at the end of the bench. He knew she knew he was there but neither spoke for a few moments.

“Do you mind if I sit?” He finally asked. It was obvious he would have to make the first move in this particular situation. Looking away from him as if to hide her shame, she nodded and slid over to give him room. He took a seat next to her, laying his injured hand on his knee for support. They sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, he cleared his throat. “Look, Serena, I didn’t…”

“I’m sorry!” She interrupted, looking down to the ground. He looked at her confused. What had she to be sorry about? “I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I know better than to think you would ever want to sleep with me.” Darien’s mouth dropped open and he remained speechless. “I was just so upset and hurt over…well, over something that happened earlier and I took it out on you. I apologize for that. It wasn’t right.”

Silence blanketed them again as he contemplated her apology. It was completely unnecessary. Given her current situation, he couldn’t be more pleased with her response, whether it had been founded or not.

“I know about Nathan.” He started. Her head whipped to look at him in confusion. “Andrew told me.” He answered her unasked question. She threw her hands in the hair and let out a disgruntled huff and an audible ‘men!’ He smiled at her response. Darien took a deep breath and looked down to the ground. “I just want you to know how proud I am of you.” Again, she looked at him with confusion. He turned slightly to face her more, giving her a small smile.

“Nathan tried to get you to do something you didn’t want to do. And instead of just going along with it, you stood up for yourself. You didn’t do it, even when he pressured you.” He said. He could tell by the way she was looking at him that she wanted to know how he knew all his. “Nathan is in my grade and is well known for being a player. Sadly, I know exactly how he treats women because he brags to everyone.” Her head dropped as if in shame.

He reached over and gently grasped her chin, turning her head back to face him. Tears swam in her eyes as she tried to hold them back. “He can’t brag about you, though, now can he?” He said reassuringly. She smiled back. “And even when you thought I was after the same thing, you didn’t give in to me either.” He released her chin and looked back to the ground, embarrassed by what he was about to confess.

“And just so it’s out there…” he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “…I wasn’t trying to sleep with you…but that’s not to say I wouldn’t want to.”

“What?!” She finally spoke, shock taking over her system. He felt his cheeks reddened and he could feel his face getting hot. After taking another deep breath, he turned back to her.

“Serena…I know I tease you a lot…but it’s only because…because I like you so much.” Jesus, why was this so hard for him to say? Her eyes had grown wide and tears had reappeared. Why was he always making her cry? He took both of her hands in his as he continued, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his hurt one. So focused on what he was saying, Serena didn’t seem to notice the wince. “You are smart and beautiful and…and you have owned my heart since you threw that damn test at my head.” He said with a soft chuckle, looking down at their hands.

“Darien…” She whispered, her eyes the size of saucers.

“You are so carefree and full of life. You’re my exact opposite. And I love it.” He heard her breath catch and he looked back up to meet her eyes. “And I love you. And I know this is sudden and completely unexpected and I don’t expect you to feel the same way but you had to know. I had to tell you. 

“It’s one thing for you to always be mad at me for our fighting. It’s another to think that I’m trying something on you. I don’t want that. You deserve the truth. Nathan? He doesn’t deserve you. Nobody deserves you. I certainly don’t deserve you and…” He was finally silenced when she jerked her hands out of his. Instead, she cupped both his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into an earth-shattering kiss. 

For a second, he couldn’t move. His complete shock at her actions caused him to freeze. He immediately regretted not reacting when she pulled away before he got the chance. She moved away just far enough to look at him.

“Sorry,” she bit her bottom lip playfully with a smile. “You just don’t know when to stop talking!” She giggled. He looked at her as though she had grown a second head.

“Serena…I don’t understand…I…” He started. She moved her hand to put her thumb over his lips, effectively shushing him. She looked at him intently, as if trying to memorize his face. 

“Darien…” she started softly. “I love you too.” His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but she continued, interrupting him. “I have always counted on our daily fights to get me through the day. Every day, I can’t wait to see you and see what you’re going to tease me about next. You are the most infuriating man I have ever met,” she giggled. He gave her a sheepish smile. “But you are the only person I think about all day and all night. I love you too…..just so it’s out there.” She tacked on the ending in a teasing notion with a wink. 

He grinned at her teasing and rushed back to her ready and waiting lips. She smiled into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to slide around her waist, forgetting his broken hand until his finger caught on her shirt. Pain shot through his hand and he unwillingly pulled away from her to comfort it. Serena looked at his hand with concern. Her concern turned to horror at seeing the state of it. 

Blood hardened on his knuckles which were also turning a beautiful shade of purple. The knuckle to his middle finger looked very much broken. Serena gasped and without thinking, grabbed his hand. He jerked it away in pain, hissing through his teeth.

“What happened to your hand? It looks like you hit something.” She deduced. He cheeks turned a slight shade of red again and he gave her another grin. “Darien, what did you hit?” She asked worriedly. She quickly reached in her school bag and brought out a white handkerchief. Ever so gently, the blond wrapped the cloth around his damaged hand.

“It’s not so much of a ‘what’ as it is a ‘who’.” He answered. Serena looked up at him confused. Instead of answering, he gave her a wink. Her eyes widened.

“Nathan?” She asked softly. He just grinned again. “Darien!” She admonished.

“Hey! If you think this is bad, wait until Andrew gets a hold of him. There will be nothing of that boy left.” He laughed. She looked at him stunned but laughed as well. “You have a lot of people on your side, bunny.” Darien said seriously. Serena gave him a small smile.

“Bunny?” She asked, clearly embarrassed by her new nickname. He blushed and brought a hand up to move a fallen piece of hair behind her ear.

“I kinda like it.” He said. She nodded as she encircled her arms around his neck again.

“Darien?” She started. She received a “hmm?” in response. “Will you be my Valentine?” She asked playfully. He grinned.

“I would love to.”

~*~^~*~

 

Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!!!  
I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
